


The Guardian And His Apprentice

by NightHowl



Series: Tempink Prompts [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHowl/pseuds/NightHowl
Summary: "Just think about it. Ink and Template met in a fight. Ink was fighting Error,then Template saw it and he joined the fight!"- anon





	1. Protecting Together

Template was searching an AU for the source of it's malfunction. There were glitches here and there as if the world was tearing itself apart, the entire thing going to collapse in on itself. At first he was thinking the AU caused itself to break yet that's when he noticed it.

It was Ink and that _**glitch**_ fighting against each other. This would be the second time he's caught them battling. The first time he ended up inspired by Ink's justice in protecting AUs, but that time was actually too short to actually let him fight with and meet Ink.

Template decided this time would be different.

He raced out to be alongside Ink. The guardian seemed surprised at first, but didn't pay attention much to the other really since this was a battle. Error grew more annoyed if that was even possible.

"Listen, villian! Your reign of terror has come to an end! Stop now or be defeated by us!" Template exclaims as he points dramatically at the other in front of him.

Error stared as if dumbfounded, before just summoning blasters behind the other two in response. Template rolls out of the way as soon as he notices and then immediately looks around for Ink. He went to the opposite way compared to Template.

Ink eas still getting attacked by Error as if Template was just a nuisance and not important. Whatever! He planned to just use it to his advantage.

Pulling up a grid, he began to draw a net with his own. It took a moment but that wouldn't matter since no one seemed to care what he was doing.

Grabbing the net once it was finished, he began to spread it out. With his heroic mind and power, Template opened a portal under the net and above Error. He looked over and got to watch the glitch scream and struggle as if someone just threw a blanket on an unsuspecting toddler.

Ink laughed loudly, hunched over with his arms around his waist. It filled Template eith confidence and pride to see what he had managed with both of them. He ran over and looked at the annoyed glitch.

"I told you! Your reign ends here!" He shouts and points another accusing finger. Error slowly stops his tantrum at that and glares at the other.

"Whatever." He growls oh it before teleporting off to some place not around here. Seems that part slipped Template's mind embarrassingly enough but at least it scared the other off.

Ink had stopped laughing by now and looked around before bouncing over to Template.

"An Error against an Error? Bizarre." He says, making Template flinch. He just doesn't know any better...

"A-actually I wouldn't say I'm an Error..." Template mutters out nervously. Ink blinks but just moves his hands to his hips.

"If you say so, mr hero." He responds and then tilts his head curiously. "What would you say you are then?"

"An AU guardian, just like you!" Template responds quickly with a proud smile. "I'm Template!" He holds out a hand to shake and Ink returns it.

"Strange, but nice to meet ya." Ink says, which is pretty much a compliment to Template.

"And it's nice to meet you too!" Template practically exclaims. "I've been always wanting to meet you!" Ink seems surprised to hear that but just laughs it off somewhat.

"That'd be a first I think!" The painter mutters out, loud enough to be heard by the intent listener.

"Really? I thought more would!" Template says, seeming to become more surprised than Ink.

"Well, no one in the AUs really is supposed to know of me and there's not many who don't have an AU. One clearly hates me." Ink gestures to the net were Error was once having a tantrum.

"You don't let anyone know there being protected...?" Template seems at a loss. Trying to figure out the misinformed puzzle in his head.

"Nah. I don't really want to interfere with AUs in case it stops the flow of creativity from the creator. I kinda need it." Ink explains a bit.

"Oh." Template pauses for a moment, lost in thought. It seemed the conversation was over, Ink ready to go, but the other spoke up again. "What if I help you as your apprentice?" He asks.

Ink seemed surprised to hear that at first but then smiled after a moment. "Sure! Sounds exciting!"


	2. Falling For The Newbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A trope I want to see/write: Ink being Guardian mentor but suddenly getting hit with the Gay for cute Temp."
> 
> \- xsuicunex2 (Tumblr)

The first week of training was a bumpy one. Ink would forget it existed most of the time. The one time he didn't somehow forget he still didn't know what to do. He was late to their meet up spot every single time, only remembering because he wrote it down one time and noticed after.

They eventually got a rhythm and Template helped Ink write out a plan fhat the guardian in training would hold onto so Ink didn't forget it. Template would use it as a checklist though so it worked out even in helping him attempt "out of class" research.

Somedays Ink would call for "field trips" that acted like internships for out in the field guardian practice. It was more field work than what Ink normally did but Template seemed really into saving AUs so it made him do it for the other's entertaining ways. It was better than the other form of classes anyways since those weren't much besides "bad guys" Ink has seen and a variety of things about AUs and their islands. That doesn't amount to much on its own.

Template occasionally would doodle in his "notes" of various things. Ink in various poses but also while teaching, things to represent different AUs, and sometimes himself reacting to different things. Ink would always pause as he noticed Template doodling and would let him as he watched without the other noticing usually. When Template was done Ink would sometimes ask about some of the doodles, mostly ones of him, and get some roundabout answers. Ink didn't really care if they were straight forward or not anyways.

That was a pattern for a long while. Template enjoyed every time they met up. Ink liked to watch Template get excited and react to all kinds of things. Sometimes he grabbed Template's shoulders from behind just to scare him. They'd both end up laughing it off in the end, even if Template was definitely shaking the first few times.

This time was different though. Ink showed up late like most times but he found Template passed out against a big rock in Outertale at their meeting place. He looked so worn out from something. Ink let out a chuckle before leaving and coming back to get a blanket and lay it over the other.

"Sheesh. You'll get all dusty like this." He said and then shrugged. It allowed him to take a break from their little "game" so he didn't really mind. He just picked up a small sketchbook falling out if Template's hand and looked through it. There was more of Template's slightly messy drawings from not being much of a traditional artist. Mainly they were of the same things as usual but hearts with some of the Ink ones and more cute Template reactions to some.

Ink couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he looked back at the other. He put the sketchbook down before giving the other's forehead a kiss. "You're so strange." He says before pulling out his own sketchbook, planning to wait beside the other until he wakes up clueless.


End file.
